


Il Re dell'Estate

by quietnightingale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Dornishman!Kazuya, Dothraki!Eijun, Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnightingale/pseuds/quietnightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Based on the Game of Thrones!AU I'm writing about - and which'll be published as soon as possible in english and in italian]<br/>[Basata sulla Game of Thrones!AU che a breve verrà pubblicata]</p><p>A Castel Granito è un giorno speciale: Eijun festeggia la mattina del suo ventesimo compleanno con il Principe di Dorne Kazuya Miyuki tra fiori, giochi e risate.</p><p>[Scritta per il compleanno di Sawamura Eijun/Written for Sawamura Eijun's BDAY]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il Re dell'Estate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KenStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenStark/gifts).



  
  


Le onde del mare giungono come una morbida e pigra canzone alle loro orecchie, sono la più fresca delle sinfonie dell'Estate.

Eijun si rigira tra le morbide lenzuola. La veste sottile in lino ambrato gli scivola sulla pelle, gli scopre una spalla mentre lui sorride. Kazuya lo guarda intrecciare tra le mani gli steli di alcuni fiori bianchi: le lunghe dita si muovono con la delicatezza appresa negli anni dalle mani esperte di Chris, adagiano il fiore tra i capelli castani e morbidi che ricadono sulla propria schiena.

Il Principe osserva i petali di colori vivaci che adornano alcune delle sue trecce sottili: boccioli gialli, rosa e bianchi.

Ne prende una tra le dita e il suo sguardo si perde nelle ciocche profumate fino a quando non sente Eijun toccarlo.

Ha posato qualcosa tra i suoi capelli, allontana la mano nel momento in cui Kazuya incontra i suoi occhi. Sembrano quelli di un bambino, splendono colpevoli di emozioni vivaci alla luce del sole che entra dalle arcate.

Lui sbuffa, e Eijun prontamente gli rifila un broncio, lanciando un'occhiataccia alla sua mano adesso sollevata.

"Non ti azzardare. Me lo hai promesso."

Una risata divertita fa tremare il petto di Kazuya, che abbassa il palmo e gli prende il fiore che ora sta tenendo tra le dita, lo rigira tra le sue. Accanto a loro, tra le lenzuola, giace come un terzo e improprio ospite la lancia d’argento e oro che il Principe ha fatto forgiare a Dorne per festeggiare quella mattina.

Eijun ha vent'anni, adesso. Più Kazuya lo guarda e più si rende conto di quanto quel bocciolo che ha raccolto solo cinque anni prima dalla polvere e dal fango di un khalasar sia diventato uno splendido fiore.

Ora lo sta osservando contrariato, tende la mano per farsi ridare quel bocciolo minuto. Lo inchioda con le iridi testarde e lo fa ridere ancora.

Kazuya depone il fiorellino dai petali bianchi tra le sue mani.

Eijun torna a sorridere e a intrecciarne gli steli ai suoi capelli.

"Quando ti ho chiesto cosa volevi che ti regalassi, non intendevo questo."

"Ormai non puoi tirarti indietro, è una questione d'onore!"

"Il mio onore sta venendo oltraggiato proprio in questo momento."

E' il turno di Eijun di ridere, adesso, allegramente.

"Quando mi hai detto che avrei potuto fare qualsiasi cosa avessi voluto oggi, avresti dovuto riflettere sulle tue parole! Ora è troppo tardi.", gli dice sollevando beffardamente gli angoli delle labbra. "E' divertente."

Il Principe di Dorne non lascerebbe a nessun altro mettere dei fiori tra i suoi capelli, ma come può sottrarsi a una promessa fatta proprio a lui? E' l'onore che gli comanda di rimanere immobile mentre Eijun, sdraiato al suo fianco, intreccia petali tra le sue ciocche.

Kazuya è certo che il suo aspetto sarebbe in grado di far sobbalzare qualunque abitante della fortezza. Si scopre maliziosamente divertito a immaginare quale potrebbe essere la reazione di Chris.

"Ho finito!"

Eijun si solleva, si siede sulle ginocchia e affonda le mani nel fazzoletto in stoffa nel quale ha raccolto i fiori variopinti raccolti con Chris quella mattina, prende alcuni steli tra le dita, pronto a intrecciarli per farne una corona.

Kazuya non perde un attimo. Si solleva e si passa una mano tra i capelli. Lo sguardo meravigliato di Eijun segue sdegnato la cascata dei petali cadere dal suo capo alle lenzuola.

"Sei un selvaggio!" inveisce. I suoi occhi si spalancano offesi. "E io che volevo farti una corona!"

Il dorniano ghigna, si sporge verso di lui ma Eijun rifugge il suo abbraccio, scatta velocemente in piedi. Kazuya non se lo fa sfuggire, gli corre dietro fino a quando non riesce a intrappolarlo.

"Lasciami, lasciami!"

Eijun si dibatte, scuote il capo e le trecce e alcuni fiori cadono sulla terracotta fresca su cui giocano a piedi nudi come bambini. La sua risata è vivace e rumorosa, mentre si inarca contro il suo petto e agita le gambe in aria.

Kazuya riesce a portarlo fino al letto, i loro corpi affondano nel materasso. Rotolano tra le lenzuola, si avvinghiano senza trattenersi mentre le vesti di uno si impigliano in quelle dell'altro. Eijun lo strattona, ansima affondando le dita nella sua schiena e gli rotola sopra. Riesce a sopraffarlo per qualche istante, bloccandogli i polsi, prima che il dorniano intrecci le gambe alle sue e riesca a balzargli sopra, schiacciandolo tra il suo petto e le lenzuola.

Eijun affonda nel materasso e il fazzoletto di Chris con i fiori sobbalza, scivola sul pavimento e lontano dai loro occhi. I petali ricadono in una pioggia colorata attorno a loro, finalmente immobili e ansanti. Eijun li guarda come se fossero lo spettacolo più bello, un sorriso si apre sul suo volto.

"Non ti perdonerò mai, Kazuya.", dichiara con solennità, trattenendo a stento una risata. Riesce a liberarsi, sale sul bacino del Principe sorridente e solo allora nota quanto siano scompigliate le trecce che gli ricadono sulle spalle. Non v’è più traccia di un solo fiore, le ciocche ricadono anonime e disordinate.

“Guarda cosa hai fatto! Chris le aveva acconciate per me!”, urla indignato.

“Sai che ti preferisco senza.”

“Sei un primitivo senza controllo. Stai rovinando il mio compleanno!”

Eijun gli chiude il naso tra i polpastrelli, lo pizzica come se stesse punendo un marmocchio. Poi incrocia le braccia offeso. La delusione è evidente sul suo viso, diverte Kazuya che sa quanto Eijun ami lasciarsi intrecciare i capelli da Chris.

Kazuya allunga la mano sul materasso e prende tra le dita i fiori dagli steli più verdi. Li intreccia con pacatezza, trattiene risate sincere  scorgendo gli sguardi che Eijun getta di tanto in tanto alle sue mani, senza ovviamente concentrarvisi per troppi istanti a causa della sua esagerata testardaggine; non ha intenzione di cedere, soprattutto se si tratta di _lui_.

Una graziosa corona prende lentamente forma tra le mani del nobile, alcuni fiori d’arancio carichi del loro profumo sono le sue eleganti e graziose gemme. Viene sollevata e posata tra i capelli ribelli di Eijun.

“Oggi non dovresti essere tu a portare una corona?”

La felicità per quel gesto infuoca le guance del ventenne, fa sfavillare le sue iridi come se vi splendesse il sole, mentre parla a bassa voce come se stesse confidando un inenarrabile segreto.

“Non pensavo sapessi farle.”

“Chris è stato il mio maestro ben prima di te, dovresti ben ricordarlo.”

 “Insegnerà anche a me allora! Dato che ho una corona, sono il vostro Khal adesso!”, esclama mentre arriccia le labbra in un sorriso, portando le mani sui fianchi con soddisfazione.

Kazuya ride e sfrega un pollice sul suo zigomo arrossato, che al suo tocco si accalora ancora di più.

“Allora buon compleanno, mio Khal.”

Due chiazze rosse dominano le gote di Eijun. Se per un attimo Kazuya teme che possa inveirgli contro per quelle imbarazzanti parole, i suoi sospetti svaniscono quando sulle labbra di Eijun si forma un sorriso più caldo del sole che illumina il suo amorevole sguardo.

“Possa il mio regno durare per sempre!”, gli mormora contro la bocca, e adagia la fronte sulla sua in un silenzio ricco di promesse.

Nelle sue iridi, Kazuya vede il riflesso di quella dolce Estate danzare attorno a loro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera a tutti <3
> 
>  
> 
> In occasione del compleanno di Eijun pubblico questa One-shot basata sull'AU sul Trono di Spade che sto scrivendo già da un po'. Aspetto di avere un po' di capitoli pronti e di definirla bene prima di pubblicarla, ma spero che in ogni caso questa piccola fanfiction vi sia piaciuta e vi abbia rallegrato almeno un po'.  
> Grazie mille a voi lettori per essere arrivati fin qui! ✧*.◟(ˊᗨˋ)◞.*✧ᗯ
> 
> [Dedicata a Ken per il suo diciottesimo compleanno. Tanti auguri, piccina. <3]  
> Hiyashinsu.


End file.
